Sweet Surrender
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: A mini series of two fics. . .With a very dominate Matt, making his brother Jeff submit to his darkest desires. . . Wriiten by: Crystal


Sweet Surrender

_Lying all alone and restlessunable to lose this imagesleepless, unable to focus onanything but your surrender_

I lay back on my bed, I can't sleep. My mind has been clouded. I toss and turn, alone in the darkness. Dreams of you haunting me. Dreams that I want so badly to come true, but they can't. Why? Because you're my brother. These images can't be stopped.

Ever since the day I walked in on you and Shannon. The both of you laying there in a tangled mess on your bed. The screams of pleasure I endured moments ago lost in the heavy panting that filled your room in their place. You laid there, still inside him, your hands sliding all over his body, as he gasped and moaned at your touch. The mischievous glint in your eyes told me your were far from done, and I was froze in my spot at the door. Incredibly hard, and aching, a blank stare on my face. I watched you slip out of him, and I nearly gasped seeing your cock so hard and thick, glistening with your cum. I was assured then, that this little tryst was far from over. The look on your face as you stared down at Shannon nearly made me cum, and made him hard instantly. You leaned down whispering something to him, and he moaned a begging plea to you. You were the one in control, this much was obvious. Even as I watched, I couldn't help but to think what it would be like to control you. To have you be the one begging and pleading. . .with me. The thought sent a shudder through me and straight to my already throbbing cock.

_Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my headTugging a beat to the sight of you lyingSo delighted with a new understandingSomething about a little evil that makes thatUnmistakable noise I was hearingUnmistakable sound that I know so wellSpent and sighing with a look in your eyeSpent and sighing with a look on your face like_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud moan from Shannon. You had his arms pinned above his head and were roughly grinding your cock against his. All he could do was whimper your name as the delicious friction coursed through him. I bit down hard on my lip trying hard to keep my hand from wandering down my stomach. Your little growls and moans, and the scent of your sex tugging at my sanity. I watched you moving faster and faster against him, both your cocks slick with pre-cum. I couldn't take the aching anymore and my hand slipped into my pants. I stroked frantically hoping your whimpers and moans would drown out my own. My eyes were glued on you, the pants and moans coming faster and faster, and Shannon cried out coming all over your cock. It triggered your own orgasm and you came in never ending hot, creamy, spurts all over his cock and stomach. My own cock throbbed in my hand and I came hard the sticky substance splashing over my hand and against my boxers.

_Sweet revelation sweet surrendersweet, sweet surrenderSurrender..._

Ever since that night all I could think of was a way to get you. A way to make you mine. Have you begging a pleading with me. But this would be no easy task, I would have to take a page out of your book. The evil darkness in me had to be pulled out from the depths. It had to overrun any rational thought, which it already had. Being turned on by watching your own flesh and blood fuck his boyfriend was just the tip of the iceberg. Ever since then I cared not about how wrong it was. All I cared about was burying my cock in your sweet ass. The mere idea that is was incest, and it was wrong is was drove me on. Plus I know that you would resist, forcing me to use any means necessary to get you to surrender to me. I wanted to hear you surrender to me. See the look in your eyes as you gave yourself over to me. _Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my headTugging a beat to the sight of you lyingSo delighted with a new understandingSomething about a little evil that makes thatUnmistakable noise I was hearingUnmistakable sound that I know so wellSpent and sighing with a look in your eyeSpent and sighing with a look on your face like_

I've imagined that look so many times. The emotions veiling your face. Creating a mask of lust, need, fear and submission. Submission to me, your own flesh and blood. The sweet look of surrender, and I would revel in it. Because then it would be as clear as a glowing pond on a summer day. You were mine, and only mine. Bonded to me by our common bonds of love and blood. Driven to me by lust and need, craving the unique pleasure that only your own brother can give you. In that pleasure you would drown, leaving behind the thoughts and fears. Forgetting all the wrongs, and letting yourself free. Finding your own pleasure in the midst of my own. Begging and aching for the sweet release, found only in your brother's touch. Letting the ragged cry of my name penetrate me, digging into my very core. Surrender. Helpless in your need, love, and desire. It posses me and I revel in the sweet surrender of your cry.

_Sweet revelation sweet surrenderingSweet revelation sweetThinking of you, thinkingThinking of you, Thinking of you, Thinking of you, thinking...Sweet revelation sweet surrenderingSweet revelation_

Thinking of you. Wanting to posses you. A predatory grins creeps across my face. I will have you. You will surrender, because nothing in you will be able to resist me. A soft growl comes to my lips as my mind is at ease. I know what I must do. I know I will achieve my task. Sweet surrender will be mine.


End file.
